Let Your Fate Guide You
by AtJoJo
Summary: When life takes a U-turn, one has to be strong enough to handle it. At the end of the day, you will get what is best for you. Trust your fate. Cailey!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am so sorry for the mix up…I uploaded that chapter from my phone and I have no idea why it removed all the paragraphs here it again…I hope you all will enjoy it. Next chapter will be uploaded soon…I just want to make sure that I'm getting readers before I could continue with it…because you know, I am not all that great or anything :D **

**JoJo11 xoxo**

**Lost or Home at last?**

The car stopped right in front of the huge gates of New York University. She stepped out and walked toward the gates, she paused for a moment to take in the environment, how excited and enthusiastic were everybody to go in. She looked up at the beautiful building, she was the one who always appreciated beauty, art and on top of all, the school and anything related to studies then why? Why was this place, the building, the students and everything around was not appealing to her. She looked at the gates and felt like they're welcoming her in with open arms, and that was the problem, she didm't want to be welcomed there.

Bailey Pickett, a girl known to be the smartest in High School was lost at this place. A million thoughts running in her mind. She felt out of place, like she didn't belong there. While school was the only place she ever thought was her own, where she can just be herself, do what she wants to do and not acording to what people expect from her. She sighed, she clearly didn't have another choice but to go in and study at NYU. That was her fate, it brought her here, and she just couldn't help but think what kind of a game fate has played with her, how could life be so unfair to her?

"Bailey..."

Bailey was brought out of her thoughts by hearing her name, she turned around and saw her mother looking at her,

"Don't you have to go in? You are going to be late for your interview, honey"

"Right..." Bailey said with an audible sigh that her mother easily heard. She looked at her worriedly,

"Bailey, dear, you can't still be upset about what happened. C'mon sweetie, cheer up. This is a new beginning"

Bailey just looked at her mother and sighed once again..."Momma! You don't understand, what happened was not just some day to day happening event, don't you realize, momma, my whole life was dependent on it. Everything I ever wanted, all that I wished for myself, gone...ALL GONE MOMMA..."

Bailey didn't even realize that she was getting so loud until she was faced by a stare of her mother and everybody passing by, she sighed and was about to walk away when her mother stopped her,

"Look, Bailey, I know you are going through a hard time. I know what you wanted truly did matter to you and I completely understand why you're still heartbroken about it. But this is life, it doesn't stop for nobody sweetie. Take it as a decision made by GOD for you, trust his will, honey, let your fate guide you..."

Bailey felt like her mother has filled her ears with her magical words. She was still unsure of what she wants to do but finally had a smile on hee face. She knew that in all that is known to her, God's will is something that she could always trust. So she hugged her mother and walked off to the path that nobody but God himself has picked for her.

The corridors were crowded with students, some were there for the interview just like Bailey was, while there were many old students. "My GPA is ruined. Dude I'm telling you, Mr. Spencer is just after me for nothing"...Bailey heard two guys talking while passing by her. Why was the conversation of studies and marks not fascinating her. She was still lost in her thoughts just walking and finding the room she was supposed to have her interview in. "Do you know where room A-3 is?" she heard a guy's voice asking for the direction of the same room she was heading for, she thought to stop and listen to it before walking away just to be sure. The blonde thin boy was standing right beside her, she couldn't help but notice him, did he just crwal out of bed? He looked so sleepy, yet there was something about him. In a crowd of 1000s why was he the one person she noticed? "Go straight then turn right, first room" she heard the other guy speak and the blonde boy thanked him with a smile and walked off. Bailey didn't think she was following him, after all they did have the same path to take.

"May I come in?" Bailey asked gently standing in the doorway, the old looking professor granted her the permission and she went in and took the seat in front of him.

"Miss, Bailey Pickett right?" Bailey just nodded in agreement and the professor continued, "I see you have great qualifications, you had Biology subjects in High School, may I ask you, why choose Business field? Why MBA?"

Bailey felt this urge to scream and just let everything out but she knew she possibly couldn't. This place was her only chance, her only choice, she knew if she wanted she could just blow this interview and that way she would never even get in NYU in the first place, but did she really have a choice? She had to do this...

"Sir, there were many reasons but lets just say I don't want to disclose those, all I can say is that though I have no previous experience of anything related to Business, I am a very hard worker, I have my sister, my father and my uncle to help me out if I do face any difficulty. Then the reason I choose NYU was because I knew it has excellent faculty. I don't think I'd have any problem, I'm willing and determined to work really hard with corporation of all my teachers. While the choice of mentioning the reason I changed my field is upto me."

Bailey finished with a smile and it seemed like the professor was in awe of how fairly and smartly she handled the question asked, without even giving the answer to it. For the rest of the interview, Bailey was asked few questions related to her own subjects and she was off.

Bailey knew that she did good and had 99.9% chance of getting accepted. At first she was thinking, she'd hate it if her interview went well but she wasn't, she was happy about how well she did and for the first time in months she was actually looking forward to this. Maybe this is it, maybe her mother was right, maybe this is right where her fate has lead her. She smiled, "I'm ready for a new beginning..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N This chapter will follow the same day but this time its from Cody's side. Enjoy! :)  
Oh yeah, I don't own the characters or the show.**_

**Does life really matter?**

Sun was shining brightly in the sky, the light of it was spread all over NYC. But there was a place, a place which was kept so strictly blocked away from the brightening rays of sun, its soothing heat and the peace it was bringing to the environment. The dark in the room was nowhere near as scary as the darkness that was built up inside his soul, the person who was once known to be the earliest bird was fast asleep with thick blankets covering his entire body, was it really a peaceful rest? Or was it a chance to stay away from harsh realities of the world?

If someone could see Cody Martin now who've known him from the very start would deny it in a heartbeat that this is the same cheerful, hardworking guy.

A beam of light entered the dark room of Cody with the rising sound of footsteps..."Go away Zack" was all that was heard from beneeth the thick layers of blankets. Carey Martin, the worried mother of this young boy hesitantly made her way to her son's bed and sat on the edge...

"Cody, its getting late...you have to get up and go for your interview at NYU"

The covers finally revealed a young boy, messy hair, eyes red clearly showing the last few tears that stuck on the corners, face had the marks of the trail that was made by the tears from last night. If someone who didn't know who Cody Martin really was and what has happened to him would qualify this handsome, good-looking young man for an insane person. But that wasn't for his mother, she knew her son, and this depressed looking guy was not him...

"Mom, do I really have to do this? You know I really don't want to go to College"

Carey didn't know what she prefered, his son shouting at her in the doorway to go away or this deep, depressed voice of him. Was there really something Carey could do? Maybe its just 'cause he just got up, maybe that's the reason his voice is sounding like that. Yes, she knew she was lying to herself...

"Yes! Yes, Cody you have to do this, if not for you then do it for me. Cody I can't let you throw away your life just like that, this person in front of me is not the Cody I know, my son is the smartest person, who never gives up on anything. You have the potential to do so much, honey, I can't allow you to do this to yourself, to your life"

"Does life really matter, mom?"

Cody, didn't even give Carey the chance to even process it that did her son asked her a question or was it just one of his theories that he used to give all the time. Carey sighed as she watched the youngest of her twin sons getting ready, she just couldn't help the few tears that were desperate to flow out of her eyes. She stood up and went to her son who was busy trying to fix his hair...

"Cody, look at me...you have to promise me, you won't ever try or even think of doing something as stupid as you did last time" some fresh tears were formed in her eyes "I could've lost you, your life matters, it matters to me, to your brother...promise me Cody"

Life, why did it feel like nothing but a word to him, why was he unable to see a blessing standing right in front of him. The once fully functional and extra ordinary mind of Cody was unable to see the door that was wide open for him, he kept staring at that closed door. Cody could've been lost and devastated about so many things but he still was the same caring Cody...he knew his mother was one thing that he hadn't lost even after having to see his whole life being taken away like it never belonged to him. He couldn't possibly hurt his mother like that anymore...

"I promise mom, I won't try or think of committing suicide again, don't worry"

Like the memory of that horrible day wasn't bad enough for Carey that her son left her with the threatening echo of the word "suicide" she could so vividly see, hospital, emergency room, her son, her Cody, lying so lifelessly on bed, will he survive? "Doctor, is he okay? Is he dead? Will he live? Answer me"

"Mom, I'm going"

He was here, her Cody wasn't gone...she ran to him to hug him, with tears the only thing she could say was "Take care".

_

Was it the building, the crowded corridors or the fact that everybody there seemed to cherish something called "life" that Cody had no interest in, what was it that was suffocating him...did he want to be there? No! Was there anything else he could do? No! He sighed, if that's what fate wanted for his life then be it. "Do you know where room A-3 is?" he stopped to ask someone for directions as he wasn't really in the mood of finding a room when he was on a quest of finding himself and was failing at it. The moment he had his answer, he practically ran towards the room...

"Cody Martin, student's I.D 15652, there's another student in there and then you may go in" a middle aged man came up to Cody to inform him, like he was even looking forward to it...if he had any say in the matter, he'd never want that other student to come out.

A delightful and breathtaking smile that hid so much pain within it and yet managed to be so beautiful that it could make someone else to forget his pain, if that didn't describe her smile then Cody didn't know what would..."Cody Martin, you may go in" the same man called him and...gone, she was gone...that girl who's smile shined on him like an angel's light. Who was she?

"It went great mom, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry...on my way home, see you." this was it, this was the place that fate had picked for Cody Martin...coming out of all obstacles, he was here, not by his own will but GOD's...he looked around and for the first time in months, he smiled..."I'm ready for a new beginning"...

_**A/N here it is friends...Cody's day...hope you all will like it...next chapter will be up soon too. Do REVIEW (not shouting :p)  
P.S I Love You! :)**_

JoJo!  
xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N 3rd Chapter is up...honestly i'm not getting the expected response, I'm working really hard on this :( anyways, *fingers crossed* :)**__**  
**__**One thing that I'd like to clear here is that I don't like to use the "He said, she said, Bailey replied, Cody told" kind of formula...what I do is that I randomly put a dialog with speech marks and then discuss the thought process of the speaker, or first the thought process then the dialog...i hope its not getting confusing since I don't "directly" mention who said it but I try to clearly it within my words. If there's a problem in that, let me know and i'll change my criteria :)**__**  
**__**Enjoy this chapter...isn't that good :D**_

**Don't lose hope.**

"It's okay, I can do it myself"

Cody looked up at the girl sitting on her knees right in front of him, who was busy in picking up her things that he knocked down a while ago, it was not on purpose but why was he not feeling sorry about it? Was it the fact that he was enjoying to just look at her for a bit longer. The same angelic girl he saw few days back at the day of his interview, he wanted to know her name but it was like he couldn't even got the chance to utter another word and she stood up, took her student's I.D card and was off. Like the flash of magic she came and in just split seconds with the speed of light she was gone once again. Cody paused his thought process when he realized that his scientific self was coming back...was it her that made his mind work like his own after months? He didn't know but he was determined to find out.

The busy streets of the New York city couldn't compare to the noise and crowd inside his mind. He was at a fight with his own self, he wanted to be happy, he wanted to love his life like he did before, why couldn't he do that? Why couldn't he forget about everything? Why couldn't he start over? Those were the few questions that Cody Martin asked himself every single day. The way back to his small house seemed to be the longest, not 'cause it was too far away but only 'cause he didn't want to go there, see that hurtful pain in his mother's eyes, face all the insults of his brother. Cody laughed a little, Zack Martin, his twin brother, should be qualified for the award of Best Actor...only Cody knew how hurt he was but he kept fooling around to hide the pain. Every morning when the two brothers woke up, they could so clearly see all the shed tears from last night. Will their life ever be the same again?

"Mom, I'm home"

Was he really home? He or even his mom and brother couldn't possibly answer that. Though he was physically there but not emotionally or mentally. Carey Martin however was happy to have him in front of her eyes no matter how silently he may go about around the house,

"Welcome home, Cody. Got your name enrolled? How did the orientation go?"

"Not bad"

The two word sentence from her son and the conversation was over. What hurt Carey the most was that no matter how much she tried to deny it, deep down she knew that its all she'd get from her son throughout her life. But after what happened in past year, she was not the one to complain, atleast her son was trying to come back to life for once. She knew that the three of them were all that they had left with, even Zack seemed to realize that. No matter how irresponsible he acted, she knew he truly cared for his remaining family. About Cody, if not for a better word, Carey knew he was being selfish. At times Carey would break down into tears and would just pray for one thing "Give me back my, Cody". Nobody knew where fate was leading him to.

_

The wooden gates and the stone-work path way always seemed to be waiting for her, she couldn't deny the fact that her home was indeed a beautiful place to be. She knew that her father worked really hard to make this huge mansion that was her home and she couldn't be more proud of him, but was it all that Bailey Pickett wanted, A big house? If you asked somebody about their idea of a perfect life and their dream home, they'd very much define Bailey's. But that wasn't for her. She had something else in her mind, all her life she chased her dreams. Now that she knew that she can't do anything about it to make it come true, her big mansion seemed to have shrunk into the size of a small box, and it was suffocating her...

"How did the orientation go Bails?"

Bailey stopped at the voice of her elder sister, Annie Pickett. If there was any person in the world she could completely trust, it was her...she was her best friend, the only friend that Bailey had. She could be down or depressed but she wouldn't hide anything from her...

"Hey, Ann, it was good, not bad at all"

The last part of the sentence made her mind wander off to the time when she ran into the same guy once again, her classes were supposed to start next week and so far she visited NYU three times and at all times she kept seeing that same guy, she couldn't help but wonder why was he the only one she kept noticing in a crowd of thousands. She laughed a little on her sillyness, it was nothing but a coincidence, it couldn't be like it was her fate or anything.

"Good! Now that you're back, you can come with me for some shopping"

Bailey laughed, typical Annie, always up for shopping...if anyone in the house knew how to spend all the money Mr. Pickett made was Annie. They were as opposite as day and night but still they loved each other.

"No, Ann! You go, I'm just a little tired. I'll rest for a while"

Rest was maybe just an excuse to escape from the world. She was still living in her dreams, and no matter how much everybody tried, they couldn't make her accept the reality and to make her happy and satisfied in it. Nobody knew where fate was leading her to.

_**A/N I personally don't think this is a good chapter, but you all are the readers, you decide :)**__****_

_**Read and REVIEW! pleaseeeeee! :)**__****_

_**JoJo!**__**  
**__**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for a late update.. I actually lost faith in this story.. I use the words "faith" and "fate" alot :P lol! Anyways... I hope you all will enjoy this...the story is just picking up...sorry again for going so slow with it...don't hate me! :)**_

"How could you possibly be feeling like this about something that happened a year ago?"

Thats what Zack Martin never understood. It wouldn't be right to say that they all suffered equally, Cody faced something extra than the two of them. Heartbreak is never easy to forget specially for a person like Cody...and to see their family being shattered was not something to deal with so easily either. Cody's behavior was justified but what Zack couldn't accept was that it had been a year. It hurt him to see his twin in so much pain and he badly wanted him back the way he was, in his real self...

"I'm not upset or anything, Zack...I just don't feel like going out"

It was true, he didn't feel like going out for reasons that he didn't want to discuss. Cody had been trying so hard to lie to everybody and even to himself that he was okay but everytime his efforts went in vain. He had never been a lier, how could he be now then...

"I have had enough of this drama of yours, Cody. What do you think you're doing? We ALL suffered, mom and I are doing fine...but you, its YOU who's a constant reminder to us of everything we went through. Don't you realize that, Cody? We came to New York for the very reason, so we could forget the past and start our lives again...why do you have to make this so hard for everybody...why are you being so selfiah...don't you ever consider how mom feels when she sees you like this?"

Zack felt like somebody has set fire to his emotions...they were bursting out in words for the first time in months...he had tried so hard to act normal and just be the joker in the family so they could forget the harsh realities of life...he couldn't be more upset at his brother...his every effort on him was useless...Zack was convienced that his twin really deserved all the words he said and the way he shouted...but did he really?

"You don't understand, Zack and you'll never really know the pain I'm going through...do you know how it feels to see everything you've had in life to be taken away from you? And when you actually think you're doing fine 'cause something else, something much more special comes into your life...even that leaves you standing all alone with nothing once again...Zack, she was my hope, when my world was falling apart I thought I could handle anything as long as she was there to support me...but then she left...and now I have nothing to live for, Zack"

And once again, the flashbacks came to Cody's mind to haunt him...why do people talk about these things, he was trying so hard to burry all the bad memories inside him...but that was not happening. They weren't dieing...

"I'm sorry, bro! I didn't mean to hurt you...Cody, do you still love her?"

Zack realized that Cody was actually in a greater pain than anybody else...Barbara, Cody's ex was no doubt a great girl. And apart from everything, Zack knew that Cody truly loved her...he immidiately felt bad for yelling at him like that, but Zack was just trying to make Cody realize that he should move on, from her and from everything else that they suffered...

"Yes!"

That's all that Cody managed to say, with an audible sigh...why couldn't he stop? He needed a miracle.

"Bailey, honey, I need a favour"

Mrs. Pickett called out from the kitchen...Bailey was busy setting up her scheduel for her classes that were supposed to begin in a week...she was excited for it...she couldn't believe it herself but she really was...

"Coming, momma!"

Bailey got up and went to the kitchen and saw her mother holding a bag...

"Here, sweetie...take this bag down the road to this apartment...I met a really nice lady at the supermarket and we talked for a while...turns out she's not the best cook" Eunice paused to laugh a little..."and you know me, honey...I kinda told her that I cook excellent and also promised her to send her something...she lives a block away so would you take this there for me, honey?"

Bailey smiled...her momma was as sweet as honey and she couldn't deny it that she inherited that from her...she took that bag filled with food with a warm smile and was off to her way to the "nice lady who can't cook".

"Its okay, I can do it myself"

Was Cody supposed to be thinking about that mystery girl? Her only words to him were echoing in his mind...but why? He knew it that he was still deeply in love with Barbara then why was such an ordinary moment with that girl was having such a big impact on him? He couldn't figure out what was happening...he didn't feel this way when he first met Barbara...infact, she was the one who came to talk to him or else he wouldn't have noticed her in the first place...but now he loved her then why was his mind going else where?

His thought process was stopped by the knock on the door...

"Cody, would you get the door? I am busy"

Cody sighed, his brother's "busy" was him laying on bed...he got up to check who was there and the moment he opened it, he felt like sombody has frozen him...he couldn't move, couldn't utter a word...and he wondered if he was still breathing...it was...HER!

_**To be continued...**_

_**JoJo!**_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AIN: SORRY! I apologize for this late update but I really hope you will like this chapter...please don't hate me. :( **_

**The Past is Painful.**

_"I can't be with you, Cody...you have to understand what I am going through. Please think of my position"_

_Cody felt some fresh tears in his eyes as soon as he heard his girlfriend Barbara say those words. Her position? She had been saying that a lot lately but always stopped right at the edge of describing her position. How could he let her go just like that when she wasn't even giving him a reason?_

_"Don't do this, Barbara. I atleast have the right to know why you're leaving me? Is it something I did?"_

_"NO! Cody, its me...look I can't explain...you don't even possess the strength to hear it...I love you, Cody...I always will. I have reasons why I can't be with you...forgive me if you can"_

_And those were the last Cody heard of Barbara before she turned and walked away, like the wind...the sudden moment sent shivers down his skin and he felt like he won't be able to move even if he wanted to...he was glued to the ground...within a matter of seconds the girl he truly loved snatched his life right away from him...he wanted to call her, stope her, he shouted her name..._

"Barabara!"

"Yes, Cody...its me"

Cody blinked as he saw the girl standing in front of him...he was brought back to the present from a hurtful memory of the past...but was the present any better? When Barbara left him like that on that day he was sure that she would never return to him because he kept chasing after her for an entire year but she never responded and now seeing her right before his eyes felt un-real, like a dream or as Cody always imagined it to be worst, A NIGHTMARE...

"What are you doing here? I thought you had nothing to say to me?"

His voice was filled with anger and hurt...at one point he felt like screaming and at other he felt like crying...he was shocked at his emotions...with her the only emotion he knew was love, which he was finding hard to feel for her right then...

"I...I just came here to see you"

The shivering voice of his ex girlfriend felt like daggers on his already bruised heart...but this time his feeling didn't come out in form of tears...rather his eyes filled with pure anger...

"See me? Really, Barbara...what did you want to see? how am I doing? Am I alive or not? or wait did you come here to make fun of me again? The stupid guy who's still after you? Well guess what, I AM NOT!"

But did he mean it? The angry words that came out from his mouth was not the way he had ever talked to her...the girl standing in front of him who once meant the world...the girl who had the power to make him smile once...she was there but Cody Martin could barely look at her...the same face that once brought smiles to him was only making him angry and hurt...all this time he wanted her back but now that she was, why was he not liking it? Questions...thats all his mind ever gave him...

"I know, Cody! You are not after me anymore and to be honest I don't expect you to be...like I said, I only came here to see you...not my boyfriend, not my ex...just my friend, Cody!"

Her words stopped the endless debate in his mind...friend? Cody felt this sting in his heart...did that word ever meant anything to her? No! He was just so naive when they were together but their breakup had given him a chance to think about alot of things...how exactly she treated him...and so much more...he was fooled...but he knew that it was not going to happen again...he was about to burst out in anger but he stopped himself...was she even worth to waste his breath on?...

"What do you want from me?"

Thats all he could say...nothing else seemed important then...their relationship felt like a joke to him and if he was being fair then he knew it in the heart that he didn't even love her the way he thought he did...

"Just want my friend back, Cody...thats all I ask for...I'll be here for a few months before I leave for Howard...till then I just want us to be friends again...I miss you, Cody and want that feeling back to be near you"

What? It almost felt like she meant what she said...Barbara? She missed him? This can't be true...however it didn't sound bad to him...confused...he was so confused...what did he even want?

"Oh... Ookayy! I guess we can do that!"

She smiled...he couldn't even believe on his own words but somehow he really was okay with what she said...giving themselves another chance as friends sounded just about right...besides he wanted to know what actually lead them here...

"Thankyou, Cody! Guess I'll see you then."

With that she turned around and left without saying anything else...he sank down in couch and sighed..."What exactly is in my fate?".

"Bailey, honey?"

She jerked up from her bed when she heard her momma from the doorway calling out for her...

"Yes momma, I am in here"

She called back as she waited for the door of her room to open and revealed her mother who was holding the phone in her hand...

"Sweetie, its Moose again...do you want to talk to him?"

She sighed...Bailey's ex boyfriend Moose somehow felt this urge to start irritating her again...how amazingly easy her mother's question seemed and yet her words have put her in deep thoughts...

_"But, Moose why? What did I do to deserve this?"_

_Bailey Pickett pleaded to her boyfriend, tears were flowing out of her eyes like rain...this was inhuman what he was doing to her...he cheated on her and now he was standing there breaking up first like it was her fault instead...wow! Not an ounce of dignity was left in Bailey...she didn't even know what had gotten her to react this way...this was not her...she was self-respected and independent individual...then why?_

_"Sorry, sweetie...you're no good for me!"_

He walked off...how could he do this to her? Moose stop...

"Honey?"

She was brought back to reality by her mother's voice...the painful fleshback put some fresh tears in her eyes...she cleared them up quickly so her mother won't notice...there was no way she would ever listen to his voice again...she hated him...

"No I don't want to, momma...tell him to stop calling me."

"Alright Bailey"

With that her mother left...she sank back in her bed and sighed..."What exactly is in my fate?'.

_**A/N: So here it is...a bit long this time...I introduced their ex in this...don't worry if you dont get the complete story...it'll be explained in later chapters clearly...**_

_**P.S are they both confusing or what? :P Cody is more though and you'll slowly get to know why.. :)**_

_**Will try to post the next chapter soon.**_

_**JoJo!**_

_**xoxo! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: A bit early update like promised. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter.. **___

Martin's Residence.

As the sun rose in the sky there was one individual awaiting its arival in his bed...his alarm went off as he opened his eyes. Today was the day, the day Cody Martin was set to step in NYU, the day that he hoped would change his life for better...he had faced so much in his young life that he was finally ready to set himself free, free from the misery, the pain and hurt that he had burried inside him. He quickly got out of bed and opened the curtains to let the sun in his room for the first time in months...he smiled to himself and took in the sunlight, like he was washing off the darkness inside him with the brightness of sun and thats exactly what he wished for...

"Good morning, Cody! I see you're already up"

He turned around on the voice of his mother and saw her smiling standing in the doorway...his mother's calm smile brought him the kind of happiness that he thought has long gone...he smiled and went to his mother and hugged her...

"Yes, mom! I am ready for a new life to begin. I promise you, mom that I will try to be a better person, for you and for Zack...you guys are my everything"

And like someone has blowed in a new soul in Carey Martin's life less figure...her Cody was talking about life? This felt like a miracle, a miracle that she awaited for so long...for the first time in months she actually felt like everything would turn out to be okay once again...

"Thats all I ask for, Cody...thats all I ask for...I just want my Cody back"

Cody smiled and lightly kissed his mother on the cheek before moving away and walking towards the bathroom...

"You'll have him, mom! Now I dont want to be late on my very first day, so I better go grab a shower"

With that he stepped in disappearing behind the closed door. Carey sighed in relief...hearing the calmness in her son's voice felt like music to her ears...she only hoped this day would bring something for him that would forever be a reason for an eternal happiness to her son.

Pickett's Residence.

Bailey Pickett looked in the mirror once again to make sure she was dressed appropriately for her first day in NYU. This was it, the day had finally arrived and she was more than ready to step into her new life. She knew that this was not exactly what she had planned for herself but she couldn't help but feel excited to go to College...ofcourse, this was Bailey...the nerd of the school...how could she not be excited?

"Bailey, honey, the breakfast is ready...have it if you're ready"

She turned around and smiled to her mother...ready? Yes she was ready...with excitement and nervousness...

"I'm coming, momma!"

She called back with a smile and took one last check on her appearance before turning around and grabbing her backpack to leave her room...

"This is delicious. Thankyou so much, mom!"

Bailey complimented the tasty food her mom made for her as she enjoyed the every last bit of it...and it was nothing but pure bliss for Eunice Pickett to see her daughter happy...

"Thankyou, honey. I am glad you liked it...and am I glad to see you this happy this morning!"

Bailey smiled on her mother's words...yes she was happy, despite of everything she was happy and ready to begin a new life...

"I'm happy, momma! And as ready as one can be" she smiled. "now I don't wanna be late so I better get going. Love you mom!"

She kissed her mother goodbye before disappearing behind the big doors of her house...

"Love you too, Honey...have fun!"

Eunice called out as she left. She only hoped that this day would bring something for her that would forever be a reason for an eternal happiness to her daughter.

NYU

The environment was now pleasing her...the sudden rush of happiness went thought her and it seemed to have washed away all the bad thoughts in her mind...Bailey Pickett was finally here, in College...she couldn't help but smile...she kept seeing all over while walking towards her first class of the day...kept taking in everything...the students, books, classes, conversations filled with life and enthusiasm...it was all so amusing...she was almost at the door to her class when she stopped..."OH MY GOD! its him...again?" she thought to herself upon seeing the same guy she ran into at the day of her orientation...also noticed him everytime she came there...apparently he was in her class as she saw him entering...what was it about him that she kept noticing only him specifically in a crowd of thousands? Sure he was good looking but there were many others too then why? She didn't know but somehow her day seemed to have gotten better...she unknowingly smiled and walked in the class and took a seat right in front of him...not purposely ofcourse, she convinced herself that it was her only choice and was nothing else.

He saw her as she came in..."is she always smiling that beautifully?" he thought to himself...this was not exactly the first time Cody Martin saw her when he got here today but he caught her getting out of the car...and was he a fool that he actually started to follow her? It only helped him that she had the same path as his...he kept looking at her in a way that she won't notice as she came and sat down in front of him...GOD if she would be aware of how she was making him feel...Cody couldn't quite figure it out himself...what was it about her that he couldn't take his eyes off of her? She was beautiful ofcourse but was this all? No! There was something else...and for all he didn't know, he was sure this was nothing like he had ever felt before in his life...he felt...at home.

"Good Morning, class! I am Emma Tutweiller and I shall be teaching you Business Communication."

The redhead teacher exclaimed as she entered the class...she was far from the attention of one individual in class though, as his attention was focused on the girl in front of him...he didn't know why was he doing this, why was he staring at her like that...she kept tugging her hair behind her ears and Cody didn't know why was this simple action making his heartbeat so fast?

"Alright, first of all I want you all to introduce yourself"

Thats all Cody heard before turning his attention back on her..."At least this way I'd know her name" he thought...and waited as her turn came...he saw her as she stood up and went in front of the class...

Bailey sighed...seeing him looking at her gave her shivers...but why? He was not the only one looking at her...for heaven's sake she was facing the whole class and everybody's attention was focused on her...she tried to calm herself down before starting with her little introduction...

"Hey y'all. I am Bailey Pickett" she paused "Um! It is said that whenever you're told to talk about yourself you suddenly forget everything about you" she smiled a little and slight rush of nervousness went through her "I'll start with some basics. I was an ultimate nerd in high school...thats the term basically you folks have for people like us right?" the class gave out a little laugh and she continued "Originally I wanted to go in med school but there were reasons I couldn't" she paused again and sighed "But hey, that doesn't mean life's over right? I mean I know I can do anything I want and its just how I am that when I set my mind onto something, I make sure that I achieve it. Thats my biggest strength...and since nobody can deny the fact that nobody's perfect, I'd like to mention my weakness as well...I'm very emotional" she paused to smile once again "like very...that sometimes gets in my way of success...but thats where my strength helps me out...I guess I'm just another normal individual who's chasing after her dreams that often don't turn out right but thats what makes me a stronger person that I learn from my mistakes...and I guess thats all from my side...I look forward to a wonderful semester with y'all. Thankyou" with that she smiled and came back to her seat.

There was more than just attention that was being paid on her by one person in class. Yes, Cody couldn't help but smile...he loved how wonderfully she talked...her voice...the way she said each word...it was all so wonderful that it made him want to keep hearing her...he didn't know what was going on with him but he knew one thing...this girl was more than a normal individual like she said about herself...she was like...out of this world...

One hour of learning about how importan it is to know about Business Communication went away...for one thing that Bailey knew after spending an hour in college that she was going to love it there...as the class was over she stood up, collected her things and was about to leave when a voice stopped her in her tracks...

"Great introduction I must say" he paused and let out a small laugh..."To be honest I thought this class had no brains until you spoke"

Bailey turned around and was face to face with the same guy that now she knew was Cody Martin...she couldn't help but notice that this was the first time she actually saw him smiling and for the life of her she couldn't explain how wonderful it was...collecting herself she finally smiled back and spoke...

"Thanks! Yours was just as great."

"Thankyou"

Cody replied with the same warm smile and there was a silence...not awkward as they both would expect it to be...but silence which made Bailey to walk away but before she could take any step backward, Cody extended his arm out...

"I'm Cody Martin by the way...in case you didn't pay attention while I was up there"

Bailey smiled and shook hands with him...if only he knew the extent of her attention...

"This is class...I always pay attention in class"

"Really? Sounds so much like me"

And the both shared a little laugh together before it was silence once again...Bailey wanted to stay there to keep talking to him but she had a class so as much as she didn't want to, she had to get going...

"Well, Cody it was nice meeting you. But I have to run...I've a class"

Before she could walk away he stopped and he silently prayed that they would have the same class...

"I have class too. May I know what class do you have, Bailey if you don't mind?"

She smiled..."Ofcourse not!" she checked back in her scheduel quickly "Well its Management in room A-6"

And if they were not in college, Cody could have screamed in joy...he couldn't quite figure out why was this little meeting with a complete stranger was making him so happy...and why did it mean so much to him for her to be in his class?

"Looks like we're in this class together as well"

The same rush of happiness went through her...she was now more puzzled about her feelings...did she have a crush on him or something? No! It was not a crush...it was something else...if only she could exactly tell but her mind was jumbled up with thoughts...and they would've continued if he didn't speak again...

"If you don't mind, we can walk to class together?"

And it only made her happiness grow further...she smiled and accepted his offer...

Little did they know that they've set their very first steps together on a path that would take them to a long journey ahead.

_**A/N: Yayyyy! They finally met… **____** Please review and let me know what you guys think. Trust me I really need them :/ **_

_**JoJo!**_

_**Xoxo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thankyou so much for all the reviews...:) you know how much they inspire me to keep writing... You guys rule! :) 3**_

**Martin's Residence**

It was still dark in Zack Martin's room when the sun had been out ages ago. He did not have anything to wakeup for...his grades were not as great as his brother's were to get him in a college and he was way too lazy to get a job. But Zack was still more than just a lazy good for nothing person like everybody took him for...he just needed to realize that on his own. The door to his room swang open and his mother came in and removed the blinds from the windows to let sunlight spread in the room. Zack rolled over in his bed and covered his eyes as the light hit his face...

"MOM! Its early...why'd you wake me up?"

He yelled with annoyance...this was a daily routine for Carey with her oldest twin but for the past year it had become a habbit of her youngest twin to carry out the same act and was she glad that it was finally over with Cody as he was up and at College right at that moment...Carey was too happy to be annoyed at Zack so she just laughed it off...

"In what world noon is early, Zack?"

Zack sat up and just looked at his mother...

"In my world, mom!"

She just laughed..."Well, change the clock in your world as it seems to be broken" she went over to him and took away his blanket..."Now get up and have your breakfast, I'm getting late for work...I have a performance in the restaurant"

"Fine!"

Zack mumbled under his breath and got up...sometimes he felt useless and always felt like his brother knew what he wanted in life...but that was changed...Cody was in a bigger mess than he was now and Zack couldn't lie, for one thing that he always thought he wanted was for once to be better and more settled than him but now that it was exactly the way he wanted him, he was hating it and he wished he could do something for his brother.

Few more hours passed by alone in his small apartment doing nothing but switching through channels. Right then he was even missing Cody's silent presence...Zack knew that even if he was there he wouldn't talk to him or anything but still he would much rather have him near. Zack only hoped that his day went good. Zack streached a little in his seat and got up to get some snack. He was in the kitchen when he head the front door open followed by Cody's voice..."I'm home!"... Zack couldn't help but notice the happiness in his voice...and he silently prayed to GOD that it was not his imagination again and his brother was really happy. He stepped out the kitchen to find his brother setting his backpack on the couch...

"Hey Cody! How was your day? You look happy?"

Cody turned around and looked at his brother with an expression of anticipation. He smiled at that...he knew Zack really cared about him...

"It went great, Zack! You know I always enjoy anything related to studies"

He finished with a smile which made Zack sigh in relief...but he wasn't done, he knew that there must be a reason why Cody looked so happy...

"I'm glad to hear that" he paused..."So, Cody...anything special happened today? You look really happy"

Cody took off his hoodie and held it in one arm before moving towards Zack...he patted on his back and smiled...

"Nothing happened, Zack really! It just feels good to be in college, you know giving myself a new start"

And he walked away to his room. Sure that could be a reason but there had to be something else, Zack thought. He knew his brother and knew there had to be something specific...he followed him in his room...

"I am not buying that"

Cody turned around startled at the voice of his brother...

"Buy what, Zack?" he looked down in his hands holding his clothes and laughed..."Don't worry, I am not selling you my clothes."

So now he was joking? Zack knew there was something and now he was getting worried because if it was what Zack thought then that was more of an alarming situation...

"Cody, I know something happened today that has gotten you in such a good mood. I mean not that I am not happy about it but I just want to know"

And it just made Cody smile...Zack knew him too well, he thought...he took a seat in his bed gesturing that he was about to tell him...so Zack sat down as well...he could see his younger brother beaming and he was still hoping that it was not what he thought...he waited patiently while his brother was finished with his thoughts to gather up that words...

"You're right! Something did happen today." he paused and smiled..."I met someone today...not exactly today, I mean I just ran into her at the day of my orientation but today I talked to her as well...you won't believe it...coincidently she's in EVERY SINGLE class with me, Zack"

He finished with yet another bright smile. Zack sank in his seat...it wasn't like he was not happy for his brother but he was afraid...frightened from what happeded with Barbara. He knew that he was the one always telling him to move on but he was scared now that it had happened. Cody was really sensitive and emotional and he always got way too serious in his relationships and after what he tried last time was giving Zack shivers...what if this girl does the same? He couldn't imagine seeing his brother in a hospital bed again...Zack tried to smile because he didn't want him to see how scared he was and ruin his happiness...

"So that's what gotten you so happy?" he smiled "What's her name? What's she like? You didn't ask her out or anything yet did you?"

Cody couldn't help but laugh at the sudden variety of his brother's questions...

"Easy, Zack! I just met her today. Sure we talked but other than her name I know nothing about her...Bailey, her name's Bailey" and just the mention of her name forced another smile out of him..."She's beautiful, Zack...and I have never seen anyone as smart as she is." he paused for a while before continuing again..."When I was with her, I felt something...I don't know what it was but I know I have never felt like that in my life...I...don't know how to explain it, Zack...I mean I was..."

He stopped in the middle of his sentence like he needed time to form words...Zack didn't say a word but just waited...and he could see how the expressions on his brother's face changed from happy to a hurtful look of confusion and then it was nothing but the same pain visible on his face...what would Zack give for it go away forever...he was still waiting for him to go on with what he was saying and sure enough he did...

"I don't know, Zack! I am so confused...you know how I always said I love Barbara? I was so sure and suddenly I am questioning that, Zack! Why am I doing that?" he paused..."you know it is said that the one you love the most can hurt you the most...Barbara hurts me, that means I still love her right? I still care? Zack I can't ask out Bailey or anything when I'm still unsure of my feelings for Barbara" he paused again..."But then its the way I feel for her, I mean...I don't think I felt like that when I was with Barbara...or maybe its the bad memories that have clouded over the good ones and I can't seem to remember..." He sighed..."I don't know, Zack...I don't know"

Zack didn't want to bring up this himself but now that Cody mentioned it, he decided he would tell him his concerns as well...

"Thats why I was afraid, Cody! I know that I told you to move on and you really should...I don't know how you feel for either one of them, I just know that I won't be able to handle seeing you like that ever again, Cody"

Cody just looked at his brother...ofcourse he would be afraid...after all he tried to kill himself...but even Cody knew how wrong he did and there was no way he'd ever make Zack or his mother go through that again...

"Zack, its a promise that I won't take or even think of such an extreme step ever again in life. Please don't worry Zack."

Zack just smiled but didn't say anything...he waited for Cody to finish what he was saying...and he continued...

"Its just that my mind is flooded with questions...one moment I seem to get the answer but the very next moment my brain tells me that its not the correct answer and instead through another question at me" he sighed..."I'm even more confused now, Zack"

Zack wished he could help but he had no idea what to say...he got up from the chair and went to sit next to his brother...he gave a friendly pat on his brother's shoulder as a gesture of support...

"Don't worry, Bro! You will figure out everything soon. Besides, you only met her today...don't let her take so much of your thoughts...give her time...give yourself time to sort out what you actually feel...Cody there must be a reason why you met her...give fate some time to work out itself and don't stress yourself so much, alright!"

Cody just smiled..."You're right, Zack...everything will turn out to be okay...I need time"

Zack gave his brother a small hug and got up to leave..."Good!" he laughed..."you know like mom always says, let your fate guide you."

**Pickett's Residence.**

_"Looks like you'll be seeing me a lot in this semester" he paused and laughed..."Isn't it funny how without even setting our schedules together, we're in the same class for every subject?"_

_It wasn't like Bailey was not paying attention on his words but Cody's smile and his deep blue eyes were making her mind blank...she was trying so hard to overcome her feelings...she couldn't possibly let him see what she felt...mostly because even she didn't know it exactly..._

_"Yeahh... Funny!" Bailey paused to collect herself before speaking again "so...I guess I better head home then...Thankyou so much for everything, Cody...so nice to have met you on my first day here"_

_She kept her eyes on him and also restricted herself from blinking in fear that she'd miss a moment of his facial expressions...and as if she wasn't lost enough already, he smiled and made her feel weak in the knees..._

_"Like wise, Bailey... So...I'll see you then?"_

_It sounded more of a question than statement...he said it like he was not sure if she'd agree to seeing him again...and Bailey couldn't help but question herself that why did it matter to him? Her thoughts would've continued if she didn't realize that he was waiting for her response..._

_"Yes, Cody... You'll see me" she finished with a smile..._

"Bails you're home. How was your...why are you smiling?"

Bailey was brought back to reality from a memory of earlier by the voice of her sister, Anne and she realized that she was already home...she shook her head on her own sillyness...she was so lost in that moment that she didn't even realize she was smiling...

"Um...no reason, Ann! I just had a good day, thats all."

"Ahan! I'm not buying that...tell me what has gotten you to be this happy?"

Bailey just looked at her, she was always right specially when it came to telling what Bailey's feeling...she thought it was useless to hide it from her as she won't believe it anyway...

"Okay alright! There's a reason..." she paused for a moment..."you remember I told you about this guy I keep running into? I mean, I've seen him everytime I went to College and now that it was my first day, I saw him again, only to find out that he's with me in EVERY class, Ann, isn't that a bit strange?"

She waited as her sister took in what she was telling her before she responded...

"I guess...but, Bails don't think of it as fate or destiny or something stupid like that...its probably just a coincident."

Bailey knew that she was right to some extent but still she couldn't help but feel it like it was fate, her destiny...or GOD's plan for her...either way she couldn't deny the fact that it had made her genuinely happy...and now she didn't care if her life-long dream couldn't come true...

"Probably! But still..." she paused and smile again..."his name's Cody, Cody Martin...he's tall...a bit skinny but is very attractive...he has blonde hair..." she paused and sighed..."And his eyes, he has these beautiful blue eyes, Ann...when I was with him, I felt like...like I belonged there...like I can talk without the fear of being judged...I felt this happiness inside me that I can not explain...Ann I felt so..."

But before she could continue, Anne stopped her...

"Hold up, Bailey...you just met him...how can you feel so much for him? It doesn't even sound like a crush...are you sure about this, Bailey? Look I'm glad to see you happy but...you know what I mean...you...I mean...what happened with..."

And this time Bailey cut her off..."I know what are you talking about...you're afraid that I'd get my heart broken again...I'll be careful, Ann don't worry!" she sighed..."This is different...really different...I know I never loved Moose...I never did, Ann...I was hurt because he cheated on me which made me feel like I was not good enough...that hurt me...I was not hurt because I loved him...I have forgotten all about him long ago...he was just a mistake..." she paused and smiled..."Cody seems so...out of this world...so simple, funny, down to earth and he's just as smart as I am...and..."

She was cut off by Anne once again..."If he's just as smart as you are then I'm sure he's out of this world...I can also say that he probably is an alien then..." at that they both laughed and Anne continued..."I just hope everything turns out to be best for you, Bailey...I really want you to be happy"

"Thanks, Ann! You know you're the best"

"I know!" Anne replied with a little laugh..."Now...you go and change before mom gets back..." she paused and laughed again..."I can only imagine you telling this to mom and she exclaiming this whole thing to be your fate and then advising you to let it guide you..."

**Martin's Residence.**

Cody was busy reading for the next day...being the proactive student that he was, he always liked to be ahead in the schedule...his mind was wandering to every which way but every way seemed to be coming to only one person...Bailey...he was still puzzeled as to why was he thinking so much about her? But he didn't mind in the least as her thoughts were only pleasing him...he could see her so clearly...her beautiful smile, the way she talked, the way she tugged her hair behind her ears...everything was amusing him and he was so lost that he barely heard the knock on the door...he quickly got up frustrated that he was disturbed and opened the door...and then he was faced with his ex-girlfriend Barbara...

He sighed...in that brief moment Cody's happiness seemed to have washed away just by her sight...he didn't know what she wanted but to him her only purpose seemed to make sure that he could never be happy...

_**A/N: Any ideas are welcome! :) and do let me know if I'm going wrong anywhere! :) love you all who take time out to read and review...its a big motivation to continue...:) **_

_**P.S This is not taken from Two Worlds Colide...I loved that story and the author and I know the storyline seems to be same but its not really...:)**_

_**JoJo!**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
